Secretos de una vida
by Elmund9
Summary: (Anteriormente No lo conocía bien) one-shots sobre la soledad que enfrenta (o enfrentó) Mako post-libro 4 y la inhabilidad de nadie de interesarse.
1. Chapter 1

**Mako ha muerto y Bolin va a su departamento a desocuparlo. TW:suicide**

Bolin llegó a la casa de Mako dos días después del funeral, había sido sencillo ya que la ciudad estaba de luto.

Un viejo edificio carcomido por los espíritus se desplomó sobre su hermano, otros cuatro oficiales y 40 civiles.

Una terrible tragedia que había hecho volver a la misma Korra de su nueva vacación con Asami tres días antes de lo previsto. Ellas dos, junto a su esposa Opal, lo habían acompañado a leer el testamento de su hermano, donde se disculpo con todos por su precipitada muerte y les agradeció su amistad.

Todos sus bienes quedaron a dispocion de Bolin, con una pequeña nota pidiendo que le hiciera unos pequeños favores.

Era para cumplir estos que,tragando saliva, entró al vacio hogar, donde su hermano mayor no estaba ni lo recibiria nunca más.

La casa de Mako era pequeña y limpia, con papeles ordenados perfectamente sobre los estantes, e incluso la mayoría de la ropa limpia estaba doblada con cuidado dentro de los cajones y armario.

Su hermano había pedido que el lugar fuera vendido tras su muerte, dando la mitad al Orfanato Central y el resto para los estudios universitarios del hijo mayor de Bolin, pero para eso primero tenía que desocuparlo y quemar los papeles 'clasificados' y devolver los que eran propiedad de la Policia

Fue en esa búsqueda de discernir que tendría que ir de vuelta a la oficina de policias de los que arderian en las llamas que encontró una vieja libreta de Mako, que databa de un poco despues del enfrentamiento con Kuvira. Esta también debía ser destruida de acuerdo a los deseos de su difunto hermano.

Era una lastima, ya que estaba llena de dibujos mal logrados, mostrando la pasión nada secreta de Mako por el dibujo. Mientras la ojeaba una notación en una hoja arrugada, como si hubieran derramado agua en ella hace años, atrapó su vista:

 _Me gustaría hablar con alguien, quizás uno de ellos me hable y pregunte cómo me sien...No, están ocupados con cosas más importantes._

Bolin intentó encontrar más, algún diario secreto con los pensamientos de Mako, sin embargo todas las demás libretas solamente hablaban de sus casos o de manera tajante sobre alguna reunión de amigos, funcionando de agenda en lugar de diario. No había ninguna muestra de que Mako amara u odiara nada en particular.

El maestro tierra intentó recordar cuando fue la última vez que su hermano mayor había hablado de sus problemas con él, sin embargo todos ellos iban a su lejana adolescencia e incluso en aquellos años Mako era callado, por lo que no era extraño que se hubiera vuelto un adulto extremadamente reservado, hablando solo cuando fuera necesario.

Ahora que miraba la pequeña nota de auxilio su hermano, el único rastro de que Mako había deseado algo, Bolin no pudo evitarse preguntar si todo este tiempo que había pensado que su hermano era feliz, al menos tanto como alguien como él podía, no había sido más que Bolin engañandose a si mismo. De esa forma no habia tenido que admitir que las repuestas cada vez más cortas de Mako, su nula vida social, sus ojos apagados y la inhabilidad de sus labios para sonreír eran algo que iba a pasar irremediablemente y era todo lo que su hermano mayor había deseado en la vida y no genuina infelicidad.

Pero ahora, las palabras escritas con tinta negra que deseaban solamente una persona que intentará hablar con él, le hacían darse cuenta que él jamas había entendido ni conocido a Mako.

* * *

Nadie sabia que Mako resentia su elemento, ese que mataba padres, y así mismo, porque era incapaz de apagarlo. Tampoco que a los doce, mientras miraba los barcos nocturnos cruzar debajo de él, contemplo el suicidio como una alternativa viable. Que a los 15 incluso había comprado una soga o que a los 22 , de no ser porque un espíritu quebro la puerta de su baño el cuchillo cerca de su piel hubiera sido utilizado. O que a partir de los 23 en adelante y a su muerte peleaba con el deseo de tomar más de una pildora para dormir.

Nadie sabía que era Bolin lo que lo motivaba a vivir otro infeliz día, incapaz de dejar a alguien lidiar con el egoismo de su muerte.

Nadie sabia que Mako escuchaba novelas en la radio ni que tenía miedo a los rayos, mucho menos que lloraba en su baño mientras se abrazaba así mismo.

Que nunca había dejado de amar a Korra y que cada vez que la veía con Asami sentía una punzada en el pecho, que deseaba sentir que su vida valia y no solamente pensarlo tras sopesar pros y contras de su muerte, o que todas las mañanas se molestaba con la vista de su propio rostro.

Nadie sabia, porque nadie lo conocía.

Y nunca nadie lo haría


	2. El fuego quema

**Estaba leyendo fics de protamakorrian "Los diarios de Korra"..y Mako es lastimado mucho por el rayo control, y yo me pregunté, que pasaría si Mako quedara traumatizado por tanto evento. Y así es como mi inspiración regreso de la guerra. Es cierto que subo capítulos de otros fics pero la mayoría ya estaban escritos desde hace rato.**

 **Dedicado a protamakorrian.**

 **Post libro 4.**

 **Se agradecen comentarios, críticas y correcciones.**

* * *

 **Si juegas con fuego te quemas.**

Mako sabía que podía hacerlo, encender una llama naranja en su mano e ilumar la habitación y quitarse un poco del frio que lo había despertado. Sentía el fuego recorrer sus venas y la forma en la que se construia en su estomago. Su habilidad estaba intacta.

Intentó llevar su mano más arriba, inspeccionar con sus ojos los dedos que habían fallado en prender la llama y volvió a intentarlo.

El fuego era un amigo viejo y leal, le había permitido salvar a Bolin y a sus amigos más de una vez, ademas de brindarle orgullo por el talento que poseía en esta habilidad. Mako podía controlarlo.

Mako cerró sus ojos e intentó invocar la llama visualizandola en su mano. Y esta aparecería quemando todo. Los gritos de dolor de su padre ahogados por el sonido de un fuego desquiciado.

El maestro fuego respiró profundamente tras este recuerdo, intentando ocultarlo apretando sus puños y escondiendolos bajo las sabanas. Sentía un extraño frio recorrer su cuello y espalda. Intentó ignorarlo mirando al oscuro techo, perderse en la penumbra de la noche y no en la de sus pensamientos sin exito.

Era extraño que después de más de 13 años el miedo a hacer fuego hubiera regresado con viciosa fuerza, atemorizandolo con recuerdos más vividos que antes. Sin embargo nada era tan terrorífico para su cuerpo cómo la noción de hacer rayo-control.

Algo en lo que había sido de los mejores se había vuelto causa para que su corazón latiera con miedo y su boca se resecara, lo había descubierto al vigilar una nueva planta de energía y ver a otros maestro fuego haciéndolo. Recordó el dolor del rayo atravesando su cuerpo como una daga ardiente, prometiendo muerte o sufrimiento con su electricidad.

Mako cerró sus ojos intentado no pensar en el dolor del evento. Era ridículo sentirse atemorizado por ello o la tristeza que lo apresaba por su inhabilidad de superarlo.

Mordio su labio inferior y respiró profundamente para tranqulizarse, pero aun así toda la noche no pudo dormir. Demasiado sumido en la culpa por sus infantiles miedos.

A los primeros signos de la madrugada se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha. El agua helada lastimaba su piel pero el solo pensar en usar su fuego control lo llenó de nauseas. Esto no era justo. Ser incapaz de controlar su cuerpo o emociones era injusto. Y ridículo, Mako, su mente le recordó traidoramente. Sintió gotas recorrer sus mejillas pero se negó a admitir que eran lagrimas.

Sus ojos calleron accidentalmente sobre su mano enrojecida, fea a la vista y que fallaba en sentir las gotas frías recorriendola en algunas secciones. Era algo que lo asqueaba y desesperaba al mismo tiempo.

Los labios del maestro fuego temblaron un poco, pero aun así supo ahogar el grito que su alma lanzó en ese momento.

Aun tenía dignidad y la matendria sin importar qué.

* * *

-¿Como amaneciste Mako?- Bolin preguntó mientras se servía cereal.

El hermano mayor estaba lavando un plato y le estaba dando la espalda al menor de los dos. Todo estaba bien, Mako pensó mientras enjuagaba sus manos y miraba al vacio.

-Bien.

* * *

 **¿Acaso alguien cree honestamente que sí Mako sufriera depresión no intentaria ocultarla y se sentiria mal ante la noción de que no puede lidiar con sus sentimientos solos? ¿O qué alguien se percataria de esto?**

 **En cualquier caso...Mako deprimido y con ataques de ansiedad post-libro 4 es mi infeliz head-canon que vive armoniosamente junto con brotp mk y ks. Sí Mako corta relaciones con Korra entonces sabre que él esta bien. (Korra no merece su amistad! Cuanto debe alguien odiar a Mako para estar bien con ks?)**

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**


End file.
